Teiko's light
by redhairprincess
Summary: Aikawa Narumi, a young basketball prodigy, was known as the Princess of Basketball. She never lost to anyone. She always thought that her life would always be the same; a Hell. Due to some circumstances she is recruited to reform Teiko Basketball Club. A year later she end up as the captain of the club. What will happen? A different Teiko Arc.
1. The request

Future heir of the Aikawa family, prodigy child and top score in everything she does. However, despite her looks, she has a traumatic past.

She is Aikawa Narumi, a basketball prodigy, known as the "Princess of Basketball". She is the youngest basketball player who is twelve years old and she had play each match and never lost to anyone.

Narumi started playing the sport since she could hold a basketball. She wasn't interested in anything more. Furthermore, she had a very traumatic past and it was the only thing that she make her happy. Her parents didn't like it a lot but they couldn't make her quit, not in her situation. So they decided that all she had to do is continue to be the best in anything she does. After all, she was the future heir of Aikawa family and she has to had a good reputation

Sadly, her parents died in a car accident. Now, she is in the care of the Harasawa Family.

Harasawa Katsunori was a professional basketball player in the past and now is working as a coach of a basketball team. While Araki Hikari is beautiful lady who works in a school as a teacher. They are a couple who couldn´t have children, so they adopted Narumi and save her from the hands of her abusive aunt.

This couple was looking for someone who can adopt. At first they want to choose a baby but all change when they met Narumi. Katsunori couldn't be more happy when he met her. Not only he met someone who they could adopt but someone who he can share his love for basketball. His wife, was also happy because after a long time she meet someone who she can feel as her daughter, even when they are not related by blood. They also found a lot of Narumi's past and they couldn't believe that the emotionless young petite girl in front of them had that kind of past.

That day, they promise to themselves that they will protect her and maybe with the time, Narumi will start to see them as her family and gain her trust and love.

* * *

_Months Ago_

Tokyo, Japan

Harasawa Residence

_~Ring ring ring~_

A sound of the phone can be heard in the night. It was ringing a lot of time when a handsome man enter in the living room and answered the call.

"Hello? Harasawa speaking" said Harasawa Katsunori while he sit down in the sofa. "Ah, Shirogane-san. It's been a while. What happened?"

….

He start to play with locks of his blue hair while thinking what Shirogane was offering to him." Hmm, I'm sorry but I can't take that place. I already have a work in Touou Gakuen.." He look upstairs where he could see the door of her daughter and he smiled when an idea came up " But I can recommend you someone who could help. Actually.. she is looking for a middle school"

…..

He smirked "Well, Have you ever heard about the Princess of Basketball?..."

….

"It's good to heard that. Don't worry about that, there is no way that she will disappoint you. However, I can't decide for her. So I will tell her about your propose and call you when I have her answer"

After that he hung up and close his eyes deep in thought. He felt a hand in his shoulder and look behind him. It was his wife and she has a curious face. He smiled "I think I have find a middle school where Naru can attend" His wife only widened her eyes

* * *

It was Saturday and Narumi woke up a little more late because she didn't have to attend her elementary school. She move under the covers and rubbed her scarlet eyes with her left hand.

She look to her clock " half past nine in the morning" she said before a yawn escaped from her mouth before she stretch her arms. She looked around her bedroom and shrugged her shoulders when she couldn't find her new little dog that two weeks ago her family give to her. She didn't show it but she actually was very happy when she meet it.

She got off the bed and went into the bathroom, where she brush her teeth and take a bath. After she finished, she look at her mirror and she practically glare at herself before she involved in a towel that reach above her knee. She knew very well that she is in her puberty age. Hikari has explained to her all the changes but she was sure that it wasn't normal to have this kind of breasts. She has seen in her elementary school and all the girls has very little. She didn't like it! They were a lot of trouble when she play basketball and not even a sport bra can help it. They were so uncomfortable! That why she has to start to bandage her chest

She went to her bedroom again and bandage her chest and her hands, then she change in her sports clothes before she tie her large scarlet hair that reach her lower back in a ponytail and grab her basketball.

After that she decided to go to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Walking downstairs, Narumi was wondering about the silence atmosphere in the house. It was weird. _'Something is happening'_ she thought. But before she arrived to the kitchen she heard a bark behind her. Looking around, she smiled and bend over to pat her little dog "Good morning Aoi". The answer she received was a bark. After that she continue to walk to the kitchen with her little dog following behind her.

When she arrived to the kitchen, she saw both of her adoptive parents in the dining table watching tv but the food was untouched. '_They were waiting for me?' _she asked herself_. _Her heart skip a beat and she felt warm but she ignore the feeling.

"Good Morning" she said looking at her feet while sitting down. She sat besides Katsunori who was reading a newspaper and in front of Hikari who only smile at her.

"Narumi" Katsunori said, gaining her attention "We have to talk"

Her eyes were wide in horror and she almost start to tremble. She froze. Her heart sank. She new very well that phrase What was about to happen?. Did she do something wrong? It's because she obtain in her last exam a 92 instead of 100? Did she make them mad? They didn't like her anymore? They realize that she was a dirty and feel disgust with her?. Were they going to hurt her? Were they going to make her quit basketball?. She couldn't allow it! She will apologize. But.. Maybe she deserve it.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip " I-im I'm sorry" she told them, much to their surprise.

They only raised their eyebrows and he asked "What for?"

"I- I'm don't know" she said biting her lip. They sweatdroped "Wh-what happen? W-hy we have to talk? D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. It's not going to happen again"

The room fell in a silent atmosphere.

The couple look at each other and wonder what was that reaction. After a while Katsunori realize what Narumi could have think and he face-palmed at his mistake.

"Nothing important to worry about" he said smiling taking her hand assuring to not be afraid. Narumi has live with them for a while but she still was afraid or unsure of what to do or how to act in front of them. After all she never has receive the love and warm of a family.

Hikari also realize the situation and decide to intervine in the conversation. She smiled and said " Naru. Yesterday, at night we received a call from Katsu's old friend. He called asking for a favor"

Narumi calm a little because she didn't do anything wrong. She sighed in relief but then she only tilted her head wondering what have to do this with her. She have met a lot of his old friends, so she didn't know who they were talking about .

"Um.. so?" she asked curious

"And we thought that you could help.. Well we thought that you would want, because its related with a basketball team" she said looking at her reaction and was pleased that even with her stoic face they could see that her eyes beam.

Katsunori continue " You haven't met him yet but I think that we have talk about him.. He is an old friend and he is the head coach of the Teiko Basketball team. You see.. this team is making a lot of trouble and a bad reputation for the school. It's a club that have a lot of members and two coachs has quit and he can't handle alone. So he want to reform all the club but it not easy and he need help. He actually call to ask me if I want to be the coach but I already have my work in Touou Basketball Team.. so I recommend you to him"

Narumi widened her eyes and was silent. For a moment no one talked except for the TV. The couple wait for her answer. They want her to accept because they think that it's a good idea of her attending Teiko next year.

Narumi look up "Not that I mind.. you have do a lot for me and I'm very grateful. And I will be happy to help you.. but do you think that they will allow a twelve year old girl working in the school?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"WHAT!?" the couple yelled in the same moment.

Narumi winced. What did she do now?

"No way!" shouted Katsunori and then sighed to not scary her "We don't want nor need you to work. What we were thinking is that if you want you can help them and next year you could attend Teiko Middle School. Shirogane offer to give you a scholarship and we know that you could make it. We were thinking to start looking for your future middle school, right? So this came and we thought that even if you don't accept this, Teiko Middle school it's a good option for you education"

"mm, well. I don't really care which middle school I will go and I like the idea about helping the basketball team." they smiled "but can I think a little? I want to be sure"

They smiled and nodded "Think all you need but don't feel pressure or something. It's was a suggestion"

She make her rare little smile and blushed looking down "Th-thank you. I will go to the basketball court.. I need to think a little".

They grinned at her reaction. With her past, she become a very cold and stoic person but since she arrived at their house even if they were rare, she sometimes shows them emotion and they were very pleased with that.

Katsunori before she leave the room call her when he realize something "Naru?" she look around at him and raise an eyebrow " This team.. the main reason to reform the club is because they played rough"

"Is that so?" Narumi asked

She turn around again to continue to walking to the entrance door withput looking at them. Her eyes glint dangerously and make a little smile "Interesting" _'Make me want to teach them a lesson'_

* * *

Usually she went to play to a court that is two blocks from her house. However, when she arrive, she saw that it wasn't empty.

She is a loner and she didn't like to interact with people but when it come to basketball she didn't mind.. a lot.

She saw that there were already ten high school boys so she decided to go to another court.

It only take her ten minutes to reach to the other basketball court. She was lucky and please that nobody was there. She enter in the empty court with Aoi following behind and leave her bag in the bench. She unwrapped her fingers and adjust her weights before she start to practice alone.

She started running across the field to warm up and do her stretching routine. After she finished, she start to do it some lay-ups, shooting and playing by herself.

While she was playing she also start to think about the propose.

**Teiko Middle School**

For the starters, it's true that they were thinking to start looking for a middle school where she could attend the next year. She really didn't mind where but her adoptive parents always insist that she should choose for one where the education was good. But whatever her school was, she want to be able to play basketball. In her elementary school, there was basketball team but she decided to not to. She want to have a low profile. Lucky, in this elementary school, nobody knew about her and because of that, she was very pleased.

She really likes the idea. Everything that it involved basketball she would like. There is no doubt about that. But she wasn't sure that she could do it. She has to see all the advantages and disadvantages.

She didn't have any friend and she is not looking for one, she didn't need anyone. She couldn't trust anyone , becuase in the end they will betrayed her or bully her like in the past. They always talk with her for her power and surname and not really for who she was.

But, in the basketball club, at least she will meet people who she can teach her skills and play with them basketball. But the problem was that… what if she couldn't reach their expectative? It was her worst fear. She was afraid that she could not complied with their request. What if she make a bad reputation for the Harasawa Family? What will happen to her? She didn't know it. And she didn't want to find it.

Another thing bothering her was the last words of Katsunori.

_"They play rough"_

That make her veins boil and be angry. That is something she couldn't forgive. And this is the mainly reason that make her accept the request. She has learn basketball in the streets and she knew very well that it can be rude but another different thing is play rough to win a match.

So, she will accept and teach them a lesson. They will regret the day that decide to play in that way.

She has a lot of different kind of thoughts in her head and while she was thinking about all the situation, mainly about their rough play, she didn't notice but she start to increase her speed and strength in her moves.

She also was oblivious to the dark skinned boy standing in front of her, who was waving at her with a wide smile and sparkle in his eyes

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Tell me what do you think! Ideas, opinions or criticisms are fine.**

**A/N: English isn't my usual language. I apologize for mistakes**

**Disclamation: I do not own Kuroko no basuke **


	2. Teiko Middle School

**Chapter 2**

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Damn Satsuki! Where the hell is she?" he shouted while spinning his basketball in his finger "It's so damn boring. I want to go to the court" he whined

He sighed annoyed "Well.. she is late. It's her fault. Meanwhile I will be going" he decided ignoring the thought of his childhood friend forcing him to eat her food because he didn't wait for her.

He ran back to his bedroom and take his jacket. He waved to her mother who was watching TV and dashed through the door and start walking to the court where he usually play.

It was Saturday and he usually wake up after noon but not today. He had arrange yesterday that he will meet with his childhood friend and go with her to the shooping and then, they will go to the basketball court. But she didn't appear and she was late.

He felt a little bad for leave alone but he didn't want really to go to her annoying shopping. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he was getting closer to the court. He heard sounds of bouncing and dribbling a basketball and the usual "swish" when the ball enter without touching the hoop.

The weird thing is that he didn't heard any voice.

He walked slowly and peep inside. It seems that there was someone ahead of him and maybe he could challenge the person.

He look inside of the court and his eyes widened and his jaw gawked

"A GIRL?_" _he said loud but it seems that she didn´t hear him or if she do it, she ignore him.

_'Who is she?' _he thought

His eyes sparkle when he saw that she actually was good to challenge. He never new that a girl could play basketball, not in that level

The girl was petite and has red hair. He had never seen anyone with that kind of hair color. But what he pick his interest and curiosity is her style.

He was amazed, she was so damn fast! And she has interesting shoots.

Maybe she could teach him how to do it! Even him couldn't move that fast.. yet. He has to play with her.

He grinned widely and enter to the court and he ran to her. "Oi you red head!" he shouted but it seems that the girl was in trance in her own world because she didn't even look at him.

He frowned "Oi" Still nothing. He walk in front of her and wave a hand. Nothing. Veins pop in his forehead. He get more close and shake her shoulder a little rude, much to her annoyance and to his obliviousness.

Finally she look up giving him a cold glance. He gulped. It wasn't his fault! He want her attention.

She look at him and shrug his hand away "I do not know who are you but please refrain to touch me" she told to him and choose to ignore him while she continue to play by herself.

He scratched his head, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how to deal with girls. He usually hate them to be too cheerfully, annoying and noisy. But he has to start a friendly conversation if he want her to play with him.

"Haha, sorry about that red head" he said friendly but gulped again when she gave him an icy glare. This was not working. "I was trying to get your attention but you never notice me"

She gave him a bored and uninterested look and said "I see"

_'What the fuck was her problem? Is she trying to pick a fight?'_ he scream in his mind. But he grinned widely "I'm Aomine Daiki. Wanna play with me?"

There was a pause, her expression remain unchanged. She curse inside her. Who the hell was this idiot in front of her? Didn't he realize that she want to be alone? And what is with that wide smile?. She usually accept and she didn't mind play with other person but not now when the only think she want to do is analyze the offer and make a decision. Thought, she practically new that she will accept it but still!

"Nice to meet you Aomine-san" she bow and remain with a blank stare "I'm sorry, but no, I'm not interested in playing with you. Besides, it's already a lot of time since I'm here and I should go back. So it will be very kind of you if you don't bother me"

"What? Why not? And don't call me that" he almost whined and then smiled "C'mon, It will be fun! Just a little"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just who is this blue boy that came out of nowhere? Only to annoy her..

She sighed "Did someone tell you that you are annoying?" she asked blunt.

Tsk, it was so different like deal with his childhood friend! '_Think Daiki'_, he thought to himself. He has to have an idea to make her play with him. Suddenly, it came. He knew what he can do "I'm not annoying. It's your fault for not accept. C'mon it will be fine! Or you are afraid of me?" he grinned when she narrowed her eyes.

She was reacting 'yosh, _it's going well'_, he thought to himself.

Oblivious to her feelings, he added "Shorty"

Bad move. It was the little thing that she will not forgive. This ganguro is screwed.

"You are not going to stop, aren't you?" she asked. He only shook his head still smiling "and you are saying that I'm shorty and afraid of you?" He nodded trying to ignore the scary dark aura around her.

_'This girl is interesting' _he thought to himself. She was shorter than him and tiny but she is very strong! A new challenge for him. He couldn't ask for more. He was lucky that he abandon his childhood friend to come here instead of the shopping "So? What do you think?" he asked grinning. She didn't answer but grab her basketball and start bouncing it.

"Yosh! Don't waste any more time" he shouted excitedly, much to her annoyance and he move in a defense position. When he look at her, actually his eyes widened a little when she sae her smile while she was playing

He really want to play against her.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

But it was.

* * *

Aomine panted heavily, sweat drenching his brows and his legs shaking uncontrollably, almost giving away. The bluehead couldn't believe the strength of this girl in front of him. It was again her turn to attack but the two of them knew that this was the last one. He couldn't take it anymore.

Before they start the one on one, he realize that she was strong.. but damn! She was a monster! He couldn´t help but even in this state, he was very excited. Not even his usual opponents leave him in this state

"This will be the last time" she said while smiling and he nodded "And let me tell you an important thing Aomine Daiki-san. You can take it or leave it" she said and he look up and raised an eyebrow curiously still smiling"It doesn't matter how weak your opponent seems. You never have to underestimate because it's short, a girl or whatever the reason was. You will never know what tricks people whom you made fun of have under their sleeves". She moves so fast that he couldn't even see her

'_What the hell?'_ he though turn behind him with his blue eyes wide when he heard the usual "swish" '_When_ _did she?_'

She win. Hell, she crush him. That is what happened when someone understimate her.

He end up drenching in sweat while she was "normal". She only has a little line of sweat in her face but nothing more. After that she grab her basketball and told him that she should be going and it was fun to play.

Even when she had crush him like anyone had do it before, he couldn't help but feel excited. He has to practice more, to become strong!

That was when he realizes something. She left and he never knew her name. He only hope to meet her again. Thougth, he always come here but this was the first time that he has seen her.

Sadly, he never saw her again but sometimes look for a red head so she could challenge her again and they could become friends! She didn't seem like the other annoying girls.

Little did he will know that this was not all her strength.

* * *

**Harasawa Residence**

"So did you think about it?" Hikari asked Narumi. It was late in the night and they were about to eat and she couldn't help with her curiosity.

Narumi was about to start to eat when she heard the question she leave her fork beside her plate and look up at them. "I already have decided in the morning but I want to be sure" she smiled "So? How about you tell me about this middle school that I will go to attend next year?" she asked them

They grinned and Hikari went to hug her while Katsunori the only thing he do was smirked. They were hoping Narumi to accept the offer or at least the option to attend Teiko as her middle school

"It's Teiko Middle schoo and.…." Katsunori started to tell her about this school. When he finished, he excused himself so he could call the head coach of the basketball team, Shirogane, to give the news and arrange everything.

* * *

"Just how big can be this school?" Aikawa Narumi let out a sigh of defeat as she walk around in the halls of Teiko Middle school looking for the principal office. It was good that she was with Katsunori because she always has been very bad with directions.

If she came here alone, it could be midnight and she will be still walking around. She has a terrible sense of direction when it comes to a new place. She took a Deep breath and walk behind Katsunori ignoring the attention she was gaining.

* * *

She take a paper which continued all the information about her new middle school in the next year and said thanks to the man who was in front of her. Now, all she have to do is go to the head coach to talk about the reform of the club.

However, the principal, before she could get out, call her again "Aikawa-san. I almost forgot to tell you. Shirogane Kōzō is waiting for you in his office"

Narumi nodded and walk out. Luckily, the principal gave her also a school map so she will not get lost. However, with her bad sense direction, she couldn't go alone and now she was alone because Katsunori stay to talk a little more about her stay during next year.

Looking up, she spot a boy near her, she walk to him and ask "I'm sorry.. Can you give me the direction to Shirogane's office?"

The guy look at her for a while. It's obvious that he was wondering just what kind of business she has with a coach. He was a basketball player for what she could guessed. This boy has a short black hair with his bangs combed to the left side. He raised and eyebrow and give her a reply "Just continue on the hall and turn to the right. You should be able to see the sign in the office"

"Thank you very much.. em" Narumi want to thank him but she didn't knew his name. It will be very rude if she didn't do it.

"Nijimura. I'm Nijimura Shuzou" he said

She nodded "Well. Thank you very much Nijimura-san" she bow in thanks and turn around to walk and trying to not get lost. She didn't notice or simply ignore the guy she left behind in the corridor staring at her back. Dark blue eyes opened very curiously.

* * *

After a while, she find the door a knock it. She turned the knob when she head the permission from Shirogane.

He was sitting on his chair, writing some papers on his desk. He stop it and looked up at her before giving a little smile "I presume that you are Aikawa Narumi-san. Right?"

"Yes, I'm her. And you are Shirogane-san. Right? " she ask him

He hummed "Nice to meet you Aikawa-san. I'm Shirogane Kōzō" He seems to be an "old" man with a few wrinkles and short, thin and combed back light gray hair. He has a well kept circle beard. His eyes are usually narrowed down. And he was dress formal, in a dark business suit, a white shirt and a colored tie

"Nice to meet you too" she said while bowing a little.

"I expect that the principal told you all about this school?" she nodded and he was pleased because it was more easy "Well then.. Will you take up the offer?"

She nodded and he look for some papers in his desk smiling a little. He make sign with his hand indicating her to take a sit and be comfortable "Then, shall we go to our business?"

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter. The first and second chapter is some thing that happened in the past. We could see that she met Aomine, Shirogane and Nijimura. **

**In the next chapter, she will start to attend Teiko Middle school as a student and maybe meet one of the GOM**

**Did you like it? I hope so! **

**Free yourself to review and tell me your ideas or opinion. **

**Thank you very much for read it :)**

**Disclamation: I do not own Kuroko no basuke**


End file.
